Izzie Stevens
Izzie Stevens Izzie Stevens was a surgical resident at Seattle Grace Hospital until she was fired shortly after the merger with Mercy West Medical Center. She was engaged to Denny Duquette until his death and later married Alex Karev, but divorced him when she left after he told her he deserved someone who would stay. Biography Early Life Izzie grew up by Forest Park, on Route 6, behind a church in Chehalis, Washington. She lived in a trailer park with her mother who nicknamed her "Cricket." As a teenager, Izzie worked as a waitress and had savings for college but her mother spent most of the money on psychics. This forced Izzie to pay most of the bills with her own money. At only 16, Izzie gave birth to a daughter who she subsequently gave up for adoption. Izzie privately named her daughter Sarah but her adoptive parents named her Hannah Klein (Izzie would later have to donate bone marrow to Hannah, who was suffering from leukemia). Because of her pregnancy, mothers made their children stay away from Izzie so she had no friends. When she turned 18, she left home. She paid for medical school by modeling for designer "Bethany Whisper," which led to her receiving the nickname, Dr. Model. She attended University of Washington School of Medicine. Meeting Denny Duquette and Probatiom Izzie met Denny Duquette, a heart patient, who immediately took a liking to Izzie. As time went on, the two got closer to the point that they fell in love with each other. Still, Denny needed a new heart, only alive due to his LVAD. A heart became available, but when the heart donor flat-lined, Burke and Alex attempted to take Dr. Hahn's heart in order for Denny to receive a heart that day. However, Hahn's transplant patient had been put on the donor list 17 seconds before Denny. Knowing the only way that Denny would get the heart would be if his condition worsened immediately, Izzie cut Denny's LVAD wire so that this would happen. Upon arrival at Seattle Grace, Burke was shot and Hahn was needed to do the surgery. While the surgery was completed successfully, Denny soon after died from an unexpected stroke. Upon confessing to compromising the LVAD wire, Izzie then quit her job. She was soon after given the job back, although she was on probation. She was eventually taken off of probation after helping a victim of the ferry boatcrash. Following Denny's appearance and discovering she is ill, Izzie decides to try and diagnose herself secretly. She uses the interns and teaching to diagnose herself, by first conducting various medical tests on herself to diagnose herself, and then creating "Patient X". Izzie was diagnosed with cancer: Stage IV metastatic melanoma with metastasises to the liver, brain, and skin, giving her a 5% survival chance. When Izzie wondered whether to ignore it or face it, Lexie encouraged Patient X to fight the odds. She reasoned that her mother died of the hiccups and that probably has a 100% survival rate. Izzie's first part of her treatment is to have the temporal lobe metastases removed by Derek, who returns to surgery to operate on Izzie following his breakdown. Meredith also suggests to Izzie that she has obstetrics remove healthy eggs from her, for her future. The first stage of her treatment is successful, as Derek removes the tumor fully from Izzie's temporal lobe, no thanks to Rebecca Swender, Izzie's oncologist who constantly second guesses Derek during surgery until Derek finds his rhythm and quietens Dr. Swender. Following the news of her cancer and Meredith and Derek's wedding. She began to plan the wedding and even created Meredith and Derek's Wedding Website. However, after discovering another tumor in her brain due to the appearance of Denny, Meredith and Derek give away their wedding to Izzie and Alex and they get married. Then she does the risky surgery, and the tumor was successfully removed. Izzie's first part of her treatment is to have the temporal lobe metastases removed by Derek, who returns to surgery to operate on Izzie following his breakdown. Meredith also suggests to Izzie that she has obstetrics remove healthy eggs from her, for her future. The first stage of her treatment is successful, as Derek removes the tumor fully from Izzie's temporal lobe, no thanks to Rebecca Swender, Izzie's oncologist who constantly second guesses Derek during surgery until Derek finds his rhythm and quietens Dr. Swender. Izzie always thinks there's some good in people, no matter how bad they are. She is protective, kind, and pretty stubborn. She seems to get too emotionally involved in most cases, which she sees as a good thing, although others feel it's distracting and gets in the way of the medicine. Izzie is very loyal to all her friends. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}